


Scared

by greywardenblue



Series: Playing with Dead Things [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, mercenary Lucio, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Lucio is injured in battle and most people duck out of the way of his tantrum - except for the medic's young assistant.





	Scared

There must have been something on the blade, because the cut that wouldn’t otherwise be too serious hurts like hell. **  
**

Lucio curses at the top of his lungs, screaming about the incompetence of the medics, his fellow mercenaries, their mothers, and anyone else he can think of. The people around him slink away in fear, leaving him to his tantrum.

All but one.

The medic’s young assistant ducks easily when Lucio reaches out to grab him.

“Hold still,” he says again, but Lucio barely hears him under the cursing. Despite the older man having twice his strength, the boy who’s barely older than eighteen cleans the wound. It hurts even more at first, but then it seems to decrease. Still, Lucio doesn’t stop.

“Hold still,” the boy tries louder this time. Lucio tries to push him off, and quickly realises that having twice the strength may be true most days, but with the poison in his system it is only wishful thinking.

When he doesn’t stop trashing around, the boy moves and sits on his chest without warning, and Lucio is so surprised he shuts up, at least for a few seconds. He stops to stare at the boy and really see him for the first time.

His skin is pale, like he’s allergic to the sun and stays out of it for that reason. His dark black hair looks both thick and soft, and Lucio wonders what caused the single grey lock in the front. There are tiny black spots below his left eye and above the left corner of his mouth. His eyes - Lucio stays still and waits for the boy to meet his eyes for a second - are luminous, beautiful gold.

But it’s not his appearence that is really fascinating.

“You’re not scared,” Lucio says at a normal volume, voice almost raspy from the earlier shouting. The boy shrugs.

“Why would I be?”

“I could break your neck in a second.”

The boy tightens the bandage on his arm and Lucio curses again.

“Are you going to?”

“I might,” Lucio hisses through his teeth. The boy smiles, but it only lasts a few seconds.

“That’s not a yes. So why would I be scared?”

Lucio wants to argue and tell him how stupid that is, but he feels tired. Whether it’s the poison or whatever they gave him to wash it out, he’s not sure, but it’s finally kicking in.

“What’s your name?” he asks before drifting off.

“Edgar,” says the boy, smoothing the bandage and then– tucking Lucio in, like a child. “–Edge. You should go to sleep.”


End file.
